Us
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: They say that having a child change a lot of things in the Parent's life. One-Shot under the perspective of two characters that we particularly like. Tanda X Balsa, Oc. (Both versions, English Ch. 1 and Français Ch. 2 Inside) Please, Read&Review! - Picture belong to me.
1. English Version

**A Seirei no Moribito One-Shot**

 _ **Us**_

 **Rated:** K +

 **Language:** English (Ch. 1)/French (Ch. 2)

 **Pairing:** Balsa / Tanda

 **Characters:** Balsa Yonsa, Tanda, OC

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Seirei no Moribito or the characters, sadly. I just own the context of the story… Balsa… be miiiiiiiinnnee!

 **Dedication:** This one-shot is a dedication at my own trilogy "no Moribito". It will dig deeper about the parental love that Balsa and Tanda feel toward their first child. Sorry for the title, for a rare time, I wasn't inspired at all for a good title.

 **Note 1:** I would also take this opportunity to thanks my friends, which are "parents", to have participated and shared their feelings through their child to allowing me to write the deepest feeling that a parents could feel towards their child.

 **Note 2:** The pen itch me a little and since I have a baby-boom around me, I decided to write something about parents.

 **Note 3:** I try a new writing style (merge two versions – One into **English** , Other into **French** – my native language)I don't own a _Beta-Reader_ , so, sorry for my mistakes or wrong spellings with my English. I'm still improving in this category.

Otherwise, I hope you will enjoy to read!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

If someone had told me earlier in my life that I will have kids and I get married, I would have laughed. Because I had greatest ambitions about my duty as a bodyguard and redeem the lives of the eight King's spear-wielder that Jiguro killed. Still and constantly stuck in a nomadic routine, from which I couldn't settle. I'm not like Tanda. But now, I will not change the slightest parcel of my present life, because I love it like that. I can't live without what I call today, my child, my daughter, my flesh and my own blood.

When she looking at me with her first gaze when she's born, pressed against my skin, in the dark and quiet, I had this crush. This love at first sight almost indescribable I had never felt before. Even Tanda, who was the father, had never managed to make me live such a strong emotion. She was so small, warm to touch. I must admit that I love to feel its warmth in my arms.

I cannot say from where comes this phrase, but a small voice keeps to telling me, inside: " _We love our children from the first breath and love them to our last. We gave them life, and they gave us back a reason to live_. "And I believe it, now. I can't help but worry when my little darling of six months can't stop crying even though I rock her, try to breastfeed, check if she hot or too cold. And when I am no longer able, I pass her into Tanda's arms, exhausted but especially disappointed to not to be able to calm her down. Now, yes, I live for the promise to Jiguro, but my daughter became my first priority in my life. I couldn't get out when I wanted to – at last, yes when she slept watched by her father – in fact, I was no longer the center of the universe, but the universe of a center. Sure I went out a few times, but every time I fell on an enemies who wanted to fight me, challenge me to settle some debts from the past. Each time, I had only one goal to stay alive: it was only for my child. I had to survive for her. My habits have changed, I have more patience, and that I wanted it or not, I had to open more myself psychologically to meet their emotional needs: to give her love and affection. Show her that Mom knows how to smile, listen, spoke and advice.

* * *

 **Tanda's P.O.V**

Balsa has this custom. To tell me that our child was an accident, although it wasn't planned in her life projects. A _positive_ accident, she often tells me. But I don't think our daughter was an accident, but she entered in our lives for a reason, or how to learn to enjoy life _itself_ , how to _live_. Enjoy all the happiness, every moment spent with her, with Mom. In my mind, I will always remember her first meeting, when she took her first breath. A strong emotion moment. But everything's actually triggered inside me when Balsa had to rest after her delivery and Torogai was out to do some Yakue magic incantations. The first time I had, by my own, to calm my child down awkwardly, taking her in my arms and try to lull her cries because Mom had to rest. Then I realized that a tiny, fragile life that depended on me for everything, nobody else can't protect it beside us, its parents. I was her father, and I had to try to comfort my baby and analyze her tears in order to meet its basic needs. Her tears were her only way to communicate to us.

I became also more resourceful. Meaning that holding a baby in my arms, I had to open the only door, deposit such object here and there and be more watchful when my child began to crawl. And I looked at Balsa.

She said that she wasn't able to staying in a place indefinitely; she told me she didn't want to settle and have children.

" _I am an independent woman, Tanda. I don't want a child under my responsibility, twenty-four hours charging twenty-four, seven days a week_ " she had told me without emotions.

"Why?" I asked.

" _I have no maternal instinct inside me. I'm uncomfortable in the company of children... and then, you will not be able to change my own habits… I mean: always travel in news places. I know you always wanted to have children, Tanda, but me, this is not. I don't want._ "

I laugh just thinking inwardly at the memory. I watched her play now with our child, laugh and have fun with her. Balsa wheedling her, rocking her and watching her for hours sleep as she listened to her breathing. She's a very good mother. And this new lifestyle doesn't seem to displease her, on the contrary. She seems to take taste, bite full tooth in this new experience.

When our daughter began to make her teeth, the only way I could find to relief her teething discomfort, was to put a carrot in her hand and watching her chew the vegetable with funny noises of satisfaction. I had everything that could make me happier: a child and a suitable mother for them. I don't think I can even call her as my _wife_ , but I can always call her as my _companion_. The routine has changed; of course, I am more patient than before her arrival.

* * *

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

"Mommy!"

It was her first word she released to us. I turned to her and looked at her, stunned.

"What did you say, sweetie?" I living up as I lowering myself to her level.

"Mommy!"

"Congratulations! Say Daddy now. Dad-dy..."

"Daddy!"

She continued to say her words by clapping in her hands and laughing. Her laughter made me melt. I admit, I made a beautiful creation. I loved her of all my heart. So far, one of the best memories I retain was this family day. I have shown my back to my daughter and she immediately climbed nimbly to cling tightly to me before passing my spear under her knees joints. We went out to have some fun to relax a bit. There were other children playing on the playground. From the corner of my eye, I saw my two year old watching them enviously.

"Do you want to go there, darling?" I asked.

She negatively nodded with a pout. But yet I saw her eyes were still looking to the other children.

"Do you want Mom and Dad goes with you, honey?" Tanda added.

"Yes... "

I bent down and she went down before taking my hand.

"Why are we not going to swing?" I offered.

"Yes."

"Mommy will push you."

She sat down and I began to slowly push her in the back. She asked to go higher, but I was afraid she fell and hurt herself. _Well_ , I thought, _in the worst case, she will learn from her mistakes_ , I said to myself. She stood firmly, laughing: I saw her hair flying in the wind, engraved in my mind her infectious smile, radiant and her warm laughter. And just thinking about it, my heart beat with pride.

She was also a little ticklish. When her Dad would examine her to see if she was growing well, she laughed at every touch of his soft hands on her little frail body.

"We have a little ticklish here," He laughed.

"Daddy..." she laughed as she was struggling to find her breath. "Stop it!"

"But Darling, I must examine you to see if you grow up well."

"It's tickles!"

She burst out laughing again, unable to support the slightest touch of her father on her belly. I could see it in his eyes, in Tanda's eyes: he had never been so happy in his life so far. He tried again, this time with a new trick.

"I will spend my hand and put your hand on the top of mine. It'll calm you down."

Our daughter laughed and tried to contract her stomach to not to laugh, even if she was still laughing. I also remember this day, when she was three and had watched me doing my Martials arts training. She came so quietly, so slowly near me that I hadn't noticed her at first, imitate me in my actions. That's when I cried by clearing my energy that I heard her. I turned quickly, thinking that I had hitting her, but when I saw her in the same position of mine, she smiled.

"I also want to be like you!" she told me.

"Do you want... learn martial arts?"

"Yes! Can I, Mommy?! Say yes! Say yes, please!"

She was so insistent that I give up. I don't doubt even one second that she can and wants to be like me later. Slowly I taught her karate's katas and other martial arts that Jiguro had teach me. She was good. She was my pride.

* * *

 **Tanda's P.O.V**

Everything seemed so perfect. It was the dream life that I wanted to have, to live. Like this memory, more funny than bad. In fact, I was going to make jumping her on a mattress bouncing, then the backlash made her fly again in the air. She found this funny and gasping for more and more. The second try proved to being particularly catastrophic. I jumped again in front of my companion and this time, instead of fly again and fall back on the mattress, she rushed straight into the wall, face and belly first before collapsing to the ground.

"Oh my God! Sweetie!" I panicked, running toward her.

Balsa laughs despite her even if she was worried. We straightened her, she pouted and cried.

"Honey!" Balsa said.

"It's huuuuuurrt!" she whined.

"But why are you crying? It was fun!"

Balsa continued to laugh and took her in her arms. Eventually our daughter laughed about her pain and asked to start over again, something I didn't understand.

But I would have to expect this outcome. That evening, while our daughter slept upstairs in her bed, Balsa began to being short speech.

"What's happens Balsa?"

"Tanda... I love our children more than anything in this world. I cannot live without her and her without me. She gave me a new perspective in my life, another goal. But I feel locked up... I need to re-experience this freedom that I had before."

"What... Do you want to leave?"

"This will not be forever... I just need to take some new air. Alone. Just like before... independently."

"All will never be like before," I tried to convince her. "Reassure me, you will not leave when our daughter sleeps?"

"I'll leave tomorrow morning. But I need this gulp of air. I beg you, Tanda... these four years have been wonderful. The most beautiful of my life until now and I hope it will continues in the same way in the future, but I need only one a solitude moment. I will burst if it continues like that…"

I sighed inwardly.

"No," she went out quickly, "I'm not leaving because of our baby we conceived together and she's now a big girl. I... I need to not feel glued every time I go out or I fight."

"Our daughter glues you because she _**loves**_ _**you**_ , Balsa. This is typical of children, you have already stuck your parents too when you were a kid," I tried.

"I love her also, Tanda... I love her more than everything and what on this earth. She is not a pot of glue, I know, I also need her love to live. But I have this indescribable feeling that continues to gnaw inside me. I really need to _go_ , Tanda. I'll blow up. I feel as if I was in late pregnancy..."

"... Since when do you want to be alone?"

"... Too long time to calculate it."

I continued to watch her in the eye. I knew my eyes transposed in that of our child and she seemed to see the eyes of our daughter into mine. She seemed to waver.

"Since I gave birth, I think..." She confessed to me.

Her gaze pierced me. Is she going to cry because she felt bad to leaves us for a while? I sighed to not manage to find the appropriate words for the situation. She turned and began her preparations.

* * *

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

I knew it. I knew it would happen in that way.

I announced to our daughter that I was leaving for a while, traveling alone. But she insisted on, wanting to accompany me. She will not let me to leave soon because she was firmly clutching to my dress and to my legs and Tanda, who seemed to have thought about my situation overnight, also was trying to take off her from my legs. Her dark brown hair like mine and her two low pigtails shaking in her sobs while her little pink kanbalese dress with long sleeves was misplaced.

"You don't love me!" She cried, weeping. "You don't want me!"

These words struck me in the chest. Where had she learned these words in the first place?

"This is wrong, my dear, I still love you. Mom just needs a little from time."

"Take me with you!"

"Later... when you will be older. But not right now, you're still young."

"I want to be with you, Mommy!" she continued to screamed. "Take me with you, take me with you, take me with you, take me with you!"

She continued to cry and scream loudly. She wanted so much to come with me. I had two choices: not respond to her cry of distress or, give up. Finally, I lowered at her level and took her face, trying to wipe her little cheeks reddened by tears.

"Don't leave me... Mommy..." she sobbed.

"I'll come back soon, honey, even before you realize it."

"This is not true!"

"But of course it's true," I attempted a smile, the most reassuring as I could. "I'll bring you a souvenir of my trip. You like surprises, right, honey?"

"Yes..." she pouted

"Do you will babysit Daddy meanwhile ?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Dad needs a woman to watch over him."

Tanda made an invaluable expression and our daughter gave him a funny look. I smile. After many efforts to try to calm her and being sure that she will not follow me, I could finally go alone at the adventure. Find my old life way, even if it was limited in the time.

* * *

It's been two weeks since I've been out. Almost like when I had the habit before the arrival of my child. Without trying to sound wicked, to have experienced to not having my daughter in the legs all the time, it doesn't really missing me – which she wasn't here with me in my adventures. But I love my daughter. I'm very happy she's here in my life. When she is not present, I can do more stuff, I have more freedom without constantly having to turn the head here and there, I am also less exhausted. Meaning that I have to recharge my battery sometime before to become too much exhausted.

Meanwhile, during my trip, I saved two street kids from slaver's hands. I put the five men to the ground without even output my spear. I'd saved a boy and a girl. They called Tohya and Saya. Tohya was thirteen and Saya, ten years I would say. I bought for them some medicines to heal them and have thus helped to find a home at low cost, a makeshift shelter so they can have their own home. We became very good friends.

I slept sometimes in the woods, sleep out under the stars, and when I was desirous, I paid me an inn. But something was different. No comfort or being alone. Each evening, I dared to ask at the maids of the inn if they had another pillow, a little bigger. The received request, I put it close to me, under the covers before sleeping by squeezing it against my body. I didn't recognize this dependence. In fact, I didn't recognize myself.

In the middle of the night, which would begin my third week of vacation alone, I opened my eyes. I turned on all sides and all sides. My daughter constantly haunted my mind. Her smile, her joy, her laughter, her voice, the warmth of her body... I sat up in my bed, preyed by heart palpitations, also by shakiness coming from my legs and my arms and I had to take deep breaths to calm down. Limit if I wasn't afraid to losing consciousness. My hands were numb and I was dizzy. It was the first time I felt this kind of discomfort. I watched the moon through the open window and got up. I breathed again strongly to calm the beating of my heart. I folded luggage, took my spear, paid the owner of the inn and left as I was running. _Sorry, Jiguro... I will continue to complete your promise about the eight lives... but for now... I have something more important._

I ran so fast, so long, until my lungs hurt. Tears began to flow freely over my cheeks and I don't even know if it was the wind against my eyes dried out or if it was the thoughts about my family that made me like that.

" _You don't love me! You don't want me!_ "

These words still echo in my mind. She is still very young... but to believe, to might, to think that about me? _This is false, my treasure, and you know it. Mom will always love you whatever happens and on the contrary, I want you, much more than I dare to imagine it._

* * *

 **Tanda's P.O.V**

I don't manage to calm the crisis of my daughter in tears since the departure of her mother. At least once, minimum, per week, she made me a weekly crisis tears, claiming me her Mom. She refused to be in my arms to being comforting. So I could only wait from her to calm down and she finally fell asleep, completely exhausted. And I looked her sleep: a true spitting image of her mother at this age. And just then, I took her in my arms and laid her in the bed on the second floor by placing the cover to her chin to look at her, for an eternity, sleeping.

The day she was having fun, playing with a small bamboo stick to mimic her mom. She made me laugh even when she moved it from all directions and from all sides. Until the stick hits the back of her head by accident. I laugh, leaning on the edge of the door, when I heard the "sound – _pok_!" suddenly behind her head.

"Ouch!"

She slapped the bamboo stick as to punish it and threw it into the grass coming towards me, angry. Children bring you such an intense joy, an indescribable joy. The smallest blunders that they're made, beautify your days so it's comical. Every time I see her, every time she says "Daddy" or she smiles at me... it is a story in itself. Every moment spent with her could fill pages of emotions. It is an unconditional love that a child offers and gives to it father... a pure bliss love. Something you will never find in a relationship.

That night, she stung again her weekly crisis to want to see her Mom. As usual, I let her calm down until she asks me, willingly, and more quietly, crying to give her a hug before taking her in my arms and tuck her in the bed. Around 02:00 a.m, I couldn't sleep anymore. So I busied my minds to crushing some medicinal herbs for orders. The ceiling creaked, my daughter got up too. She went down the stairs with her thick blanket wrapped around her body and joined me, her shoulder-length brown hair in disorder.

"Daddy... you don't sleep?"

"No," I smiled, "I have a bit of insomnia."

"What does it mean?" she questioned me as she sat down beside me, laying her head on my thighs.

"It means that you cannot get back to sleep at night," I helped her, playing in her hair. "Or that you cannot fall asleep at night and you spend the night to turn around in all directions and all sides in your bed"

"Ah..."

There was a short silence. The heat body of my daughter against me made me safe. I felt to be her protector, I felt so important at someone's eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Mom thinks at me, right now?"

"Yes, always, my pretty."

She sighed and said nothing more before straightening her head again.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"If I think very hard to Mommy, does will she arrives and appear here?"

Her question, childlike and magical at the same time, made me smile. If only it was as easy and simple with Balsa who wandered as grandmother Torogai-Shi... But not wanting to have to deal with a new flood of tears, especially in the middle of the night, I entered into her game.

"Do you wanna try?"

"Do you know a magic formula for that, Dad? You're a weaver magic Yakue."

"Perhaps!" I laughed. "It is necessary that you repeat after me: ' _My mom is the most beautiful_.'"

"My mom is the most beautiful..."

"' _The strongest and the best. I unconditionally love her and I will cherish her every time that I can_."'

"The strongest and the best. I unconditionally love her and I will cherish her every time that I can" she repeated.

" _'I must to respect her because she gave me the life I have now. Mom, I love you. Mom, you're my heart. Mom, at the very end, I will love you forever_.""

"I have to respect her because she gave me the life I have now. Mom, I love you. Mom, you're my heart. Mom, at the very end, I will love you forever... and how many times must I repeat it?"

"The number of times equal to your age. If you have four, you have to tell it four times. If you have ten, you have to tell this magical incantation ten times."

She repeated the mantra four times. This charm totally improvised and invented everywhere will certainly not going to work, but if so...

"Four times!" She exclaimed. "Mommy should appear!"

I would love to believe her. If it doesn't work, she'll believe I tell her lies and will no longer believe me. I loved her mother, I loved Balsa. I have often heard from men they didn't want to sleep alongside their wife – after they have given birth – for their body… Because, it was too much different than before the arrival of their children. But I don't care that Balsa hasn't the same body, with still retains traces of her pregnancy despite her workouts. I loved her for what she was actually inside.

* * *

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

I entered at _home_. I was surprised to see the fire burning and I heard a voice that made me melt instantly, filling my chest with a warmth.

"The Charm! The charm worked!" Our daughter brightened. "Mom's here!"

"Balsa..." Tanda stammered.

She fell into my arms, dropping her blanket and crying her joy. But which charm?

"Mom!"

"I've never been so wrong in my life," I declared. "Never someone missed me so much in my life... next time, my little Angel, you will come with me!"

"Yes! We will cross the Blue Mist Mountains! We'll go to the Kanbal's kingdom!"

I sat up, our daughter in my arms and looked at her father.

"I love my life now, and I won't trade it for anything," I confessed. "I can settle, but only if I can always travel from time to time. Our daughter has become my whole life... and the essence of my existence. You, Tanda... you're mainly the bird who guide me on the path of life."

"Where did you learn all of these words? These sentences?"

He was right. Hence I went out those words? It wasn't like me. I didn't answer. My maternal instinct must dictate my words and gestures.

"We should never have to choose between work and family," I replied. "Tomorrow, we will leave for travel. _Together_. _In family_."

"Yes!" Our daughter brightened.

"Sometimes, when children were small, I thought I could die suddenly, into a fight or elsewhere, but the mere thought to leave them, alone, without me…"

Tanda looked at me without a word, probably speechless. Then, I looked at my daughter, her flashing eyes, the joy she struck out looking at me like if I was the most wonderful thing in her life, at her eyes.

"Mom! How many languages do you speak?"

"Um... I know four, two major mainly, which I speak very well."

"What's your major?"

"Yogoese and Kanbalese. Then there's Rota's language and Sangal's language, but less talented. Why?"

"Teach me how to speak Kanbalese!" Our daughter begged me. "Please do!"

I smile.

"Of course, I'll have to dig a little deeper in my memory, but I can teach you how to talk the Kanbalese's dialect."

"Yeah!"

"For now, you should sleep."

"Nope."

"It is important to sleep, especially at your age."

"It's not funny to sleep..."

I laughed at her cute face, pouting. Her voice always made me melt. I'm always a spear-wielder, but with benefits and disadvantage. I was less selfish, less taciturn and less severe. But I had become much more open, more maternal and emotional and sentimental. We are often told that a child changes the lives of the parents, both for the mother and the father. It's true, I confirm that. I love my children more than anything. Before, I was living just for me. You see, it's not so much that I don't know how I did it until now to live without my child, but rather by how lucky I am and blessed by life.

In the hollow of my neck, in the heat of my arms, she slept, finally, peacefully. So I went to her bed, and rocking her, I sang her this beautiful original poem Kanbalese that my father and my mother had crooned me, still being a child:

 _"I always love you,_

 _The night as the day,_

 _And as long as I live,_

 _You'll be my baby"_

 **End ~**


	2. Version Française

**A Seirei no Moribito One-Shot**

.

 **Résumé :**

 _On dit qu'avoir un enfant change beaucoup de choses dans la vie des parents. Un One-Shot sous la perspective de ces deux personnages qu'on apprécie beaucoup._

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Seirei no Moribito ni ses personnages, tristement. Juste le contexte de l'histoire. Balsa... soit mienne !

 **Dédicace :** Ce One-Shot est une dédicace à ma propre trilogie de « no Moribito ». Il creusera plus en profondeur l'amour parental que Balsa et Tanda ressentent vis-à-vis leur enfant.

 **Note 2 :** Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour remercier mes amis qui sont « parents » d'avoir participé et partagé leur ressenti via leur enfant pour m'avoir permis d'écrire le plus profond feeling que les parents pouvaient ressentir à l'égard de leur enfant.

 **Note 3 :** La plume me démangeait un peu et puisque j'ai un baby-boom dans mon entourage, j'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose sur les parents.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.

.

* * *

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

Si l'on m'avait dit plus tôt dans ma vie que j'aurai des enfants et que je me marierai, j'aurais ri au visage de ces gens, car j'avais de grande ambition face à mon devoir de garde du corps et racheter les huit vies des guerriers qu'avait tué Jiguro. Toujours et constamment coincée dans une routine nomade dont je ne pouvais pas rester à un endroit fixe. Pas comme Tanda. Mais, maintenant, je ne changerai pas la moindre parcelle de ma vie présente, car je l'adore comme ça. Je ne peux vivre sans ce que j'appelle aujourd'hui : mon enfant, ma fille, ma chair et mon sang.

Lorsqu'elle a posé sur moi son premier regard quand elle est née, collée contre ma peau, dans la pénombre et la tranquillité, j'ai eu ce coup de foudre. Ce coup de foudre presqu'indescriptible. Jamais je n'avais ressenti _ça_ auparavant. Même Tanda, qui en était le père, n'avait jamais réussi à me faire vivre une aussi forte émotion. Elle était si petite, si chaude au toucher. Je dois avouer que j'adore sentir sa chaleur dans mes bras.

Je ne peux dire d'où provient cette phrase, mais une petite voix discrète ne cesse de me dire : « On aime ses enfants dès le premier souffle et on les aimera jusqu'à notre dernier. On leur a donné la vie, et ils nous ont donné en retour une raison de vivre. » Et je le crois, maintenant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter quand ma petite puce de six mois ne peut s'arrêter de pleurer malgré que je la berce, essaie de lui donner le sein, vérifie si elle a trop chaud ou trop froid. Et quand je n'en suis plus capable, je la passe aux bras de Tanda, exténuée mais surtout déçue de ne pas pouvoir la calmer. Désormais, oui, je vis pour la promesse faite à Jiguro, mais ma fille est devenue ma priorité première dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais plus sortir quand je le voulais – enfin, oui quand elle dormait surveiller par son père – en fait, je n'étais plus le centre de l'univers, mais devenue l'univers d'un centre. Bien sûre que je sortais quelques fois, mais de temps en temps, je tombai sur des ennemis qui voulaient m'affronter, me défier pour régler certaines dettes du passé. À chaque fois, je n'avais plus qu'un objectif pour rester en vie : c'était pour mon enfant seulement. Je devais survivre pour _elle_. Mes habitudes ont changés, j'ai plus de patience, et que je le veuille ou non, j'ai dû m'ouvrir, psychologiquement, davantage pour répondre à ses besoins émotionnels : lui donner de l'amour et de l'affection. Lui montrer que Maman sait sourire, écouter, parler et conseiller.

* * *

 **Tanda's P.O.V**

Balsa a cette habitude-là. De me dire que notre enfant était un accident, même si elle n'était pas prévue dans ses projets de vie. Un accident _positif_ , elle me répète souvent. Mais moi, je ne pense pas que notre fille soit un accident, mais bien qu'elle soit entrée dans nos vies pour une raison particulière, ou comment apprendre à savourer la vie elle-même, comment la _vivre_. De profiter de chaque bonheur, de chaque moment passé. Dans mon esprit, je me souviendrai toujours de sa première rencontre, quand elle a poussé son premier cri. Un moment tellement fort en émotion. Mais tout s'est réellement déclenché à l'intérieur de moi quand Balsa dû se reposer après son accouchement et que Torogai était sortie pour faire quelques incantations de magie Yakue. La première fois que je dû, par mes propres moyens, calmer mon enfant en la prenant maladroitement dans mes bras et essayer de la bercer, car Maman devait se reposer. Je me suis alors rendu compte qu'un petit être fragile dépendait tout de moi, que personne d'autre ne pourra le protéger à par nous, ses parents. J'étais _son père_ , et je devais essayer de réconforter mon bébé et analyser ses pleurs afin de pouvoir répondre à ses besoins de base. Ses pleurs étaient son unique moyen de nous communiquer.

Je devins également plus débrouillard. Du sens qu'en tenant un bébé dans mes bras, je devais ouvrir la porte seul, déposer un tel objet çà et là et être plus aux aguets quand ma cocotte se mit à marcher à quatre pattes. Et, se faisant, je regardai Balsa.

Elle qui disait ne pas être capable de pouvoir rester à une place indéfiniment, elle qui me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas se poser et avoir des enfants.

« _Je suis une femme indépendante, Tanda. Je ne veux pas d'un enfant à ma charge vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept,_ m'avait-elle expliqué sans émotions.

\- _Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je n'ai aucune fibre maternelle en moi. Je suis mal à l'aise en compagnie d'enfants... et puis, tu ne pourras pas me changer de mes habitudes de toujours voyager à quelques parts. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu avoir des enfants, Tanda, mais moi, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'en veux pas._ »

Je ris intérieurement juste à penser à ce souvenir. Je la regardai jouer maintenant avec notre enfant, rire et s'amuser à la divertir. Balsa la cajoler, la bercer et la regarder durant des heures dormir alors qu'elle écoutait sa respiration. Elle fait une très bonne mère. Et ce nouveau style de vie ne semble pas lui déplaire, au contraire. Elle semble en prendre goût, mordre à pleine dent dans cette nouvelle expérience.

Quand notre fille se mit à faire ses dents, le seul moyen que je pu trouver pour calmer ses poussées de dents de lait, fut de lui mettre une carotte en main et la regarder mâchouiller le légume en poussant des drôles de bruits de satisfaction. J'avais tout ce qui pouvait me rendre plus heureux : un enfant et une mère convenable pour eux. Je ne pense pas que je peux encore dire ma _femme,_ mais je peux toujours l'appeler ma _compagne_. La routine a changé, certes, je suis encore plus patient qu'avant son arrivée.

* * *

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

« Maman ! »

Ce fut son premier mot qu'elle nous a sorti. Je me tournai vers elle et la regardai, stupéfaite.

« Qu'as-tu dis là, mon poussin ? m'égayai-je en me baissant à son niveau.

\- Maman !

\- Bravo ! Dis Papa, maintenant. Pa-pa.

\- Papa ! »

Elle continua de dire ses mots en tapant dans ses mains et en riant. Son rire me faisait fondre. Je l'avoue, j'avais fait une belle création. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Jusqu'à présent, l'un des plus beaux souvenirs que je conserve, fut cette journée en famille. Je n'ai que montré mon dos à ma fille et elle a immédiatement grimpé avec agilité pour s'accrocher fermement à moi avant de passer ma lance sous ses jointures de cuisses. Nous sortions s'amuser pour se détendre un peu. Il y avait d'autres enfants qui jouaient sur le terrain de jeux. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais mon enfant de deux ans les regarder envieusement.

« Tu veux y aller, ma chérie ? demandai-je. »

Elle hocha non de la tête avec une moue. Pourtant, je voyais bien que ses yeux continuaient de fixer les autres enfants.

« Est-ce que tu veux que Papa et Maman t'accompagnent, trésor ? ajouta Tanda.

\- Oui... »

Je me baissai et elle descendit avant de prendre ma main.

« On va aux balançoires ? proposai-je.

\- Oui.

\- Maman va te pousser. »

Elle s'assit et je commençai à la pousser lentement dans le dos. Elle demanda à aller plus haut, mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne tombe et se blesse. _Bon,_ pensai-je, _dans le pire des cas, elle apprendra de ses erreurs,_ compris-je. Elle se tenait fermement en riant : je regardai ses cheveux voler dans le vent, me gravait dans l'esprit son sourire contagieux, rayonnant et son rire chaleureux. Et juste à y penser, mon cœur bat de fierté.

C'était aussi une petite chatouilleuse. Quand son Papa voulut l'examiner pour vérifier si elle grandissait bien, elle riait à chaque contact de ses douces mains sur son petit corps frêle.

« On a une petite chatouilleuse ici, rit-il.

\- Papa... rit-elle alors qu'elle avait du mal à trouver sa respiration. Arrête !

\- Mais poussin, je dois t'examiner pour voir si tu grandis bien.

\- Ça chatouille ! »

Elle éclata encore de rire, incapable de supporter le moindre toucher de son père sur son ventre. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, à Tanda : il n'avait jamais été si heureux de toute sa vie jusqu'à présent. Il réessaya, cette fois-ci avec un nouveau truc.

« Je vais passer ma main, et mets ta main par-dessus la mienne. Ça va te calmer. »

Notre fille rit et essaya de contracter son ventre pour ne pas rire, même si elle riait toujours. Je me souviendrai également de ce jour-là, quand elle avait trois ans et m'avait observé faire mes entrainements aux arts martiaux. Elle s'est approchée tellement silencieusement, si lentement, que je ne l'avais pas remarqué, au début, m'imiter dans mes gestes. C'est quand je criai en dégageant mon énergie que je l'entendis. Je me suis retournée en vitesse, en pensant que je l'avais frappé, mais quand je la vis dans la même position, elle me sourit.

« Moi aussi je veux faire comme toi ! m'a-t-elle confié.

\- Tu veux... apprendre les arts martiaux ?

\- Oui ! Je peux Maman ?! Dis oui ! Dis oui, s'il te plait ! »

Elle fut tellement insistante, que je cédai. Je ne doutais même pas une seconde qu'elle puisse et veuille me ressembler en grandissant. Lentement, je lui appris les katas du Karaté, puis les autres arts martiaux que Jiguro m'avait enseignés. Elle était douée. Elle faisait ma fierté.

* * *

 **Tanda's P.O.V**

Tout semblait si parfait. C'était la vie rêvée que je désirais avoir, vivre. Comme ce souvenir, plus drôle que mal. En fait, je la faisais revoler en sautant sur un matelas rebondissant, alors le contrecoup la faisait revoler dans les airs. Elle trouvait ça comique et en redemandait à nouveau. Le second essaie s'avéra notamment catastrophique. Je sautai à nouveau sous les yeux de ma compagne et cette fois-ci, au lieu de revoler et retomber sur le matelas, elle fonça droit dans le mur, face et ventre première avant de s'effondrer au sol.

« Oh mon dieu ! Ma chérie ! paniquai-je en allant vers elle. »

Balsa riait contre son gré même si elle était inquiète. On la redressait, elle fit une moue et pleura.

« Poussin ! dit-elle.

\- Ça fait maaaaaaal ! geignit-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi donc pleures-tu ? C'était amusant ! »

Balsa continua de rire et la prit dans ses bras. Finalement, notre fille se mit à rire de sa douleur et elle demanda à recommencer à nouveau, chose que je ne compris pas. Mais j'aurai dû m'attendre à ce dénouement-là. Qu'un soir, alors que notre fille dormait en haut dans son lit, Balsa recommença à avoir peu de parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Balsa ?

\- Tanda... j'aime notre enfant plus que tout dans ce monde. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle et elle sans moi. Elle m'a donné une nouvelle perspective dans ma vie, un nouveau but. Mais je me sens enfermée... j'ai besoin de re-goûter à cette liberté que j'avais autrefois.

\- Que... tu veux quitter ?

\- Ce ne sera pas éternellement... j'ai juste besoin de me faire aérer les esprits. _Seule_. Juste comme avant... de façon indépendante.

\- Tout ne sera jamais comme avant, essayai-je de la convaincre. Rassure-moi, tu ne quitteras pas durant que notre fille dort ?

\- Je vais quitter demain matin. Mais j'ai besoin de cette goulée d'air. Je t'en prie Tanda... ces quatre années ont été merveilleuses. Les plus belles de ma vie et j'espère que ça continuera de même, mais j'ai besoin de solitude. Je vais craquer si ça continue. »

Je soupirai intérieurement.

« Non, sortit-elle rapidement, je ne quitte pas à cause de notre bébé qu'on a conçue et qui est désormais une grande fille. Je... j'ai besoin de ne pas me sentir coller à chaque fois que je sors dehors ou que je me bats.

\- Notre fille te colle car elle **t'aime** , Balsa. C'est typique des enfants, toi aussi tu as déjà collé tes parents quand tu étais gamine, essayai-je.

\- Je l'aime aussi Tanda... je l'aime plus que n'importe quoi et qui ici sur cette terre. Ce n'est pas un pot de colle, je le sais, j'ai aussi besoin de son amour pour vivre. Mais j'ai ce sentiment indescriptible qui ne cesse de me ronger, je _dois_ vraiment y aller, Tanda. Je vais exploser. Je me sens comme si j'étais en fin de grossesse...

\- ... Depuis quand penses-tu à vouloir être seule ?

\- ... Un trop long moment pour le calculer. »

Je continuais de l'observer dans les yeux. Je savais que mon regard se transposait dans celui de notre enfant et qu'elle semblait voir les yeux de notre fille dans les miens. Elle sembla vaciller.

« Depuis que j'ai accouché, je crois... m'avoua-t-elle. »

Son regard me perçait. Est-ce qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer parce qu'elle se sentait mal de quitter ? Avait-elle peur que je pense qu'elle quittait à cause de l'enfant ? Je soupirai, ne trouvant pas de mot juste approprié à la situation. Elle se retourna et commença ses préparatifs.

* * *

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

Je le savais. Je savais que ça se produirait ainsi.

J'avais annoncé à notre fille que je partais pour un petit temps en voyage, _seule_. Mais elle tenait absolument à vouloir m'accompagner. Elle ne me laissera pas quitter de sitôt, car elle était fermement agrippée à ma robe et mes jambes et Tanda, qui semblait avoir réfléchi à ma situation durant la nuit, essayait aussi de la décoller de mes jambes. Ses cheveux bruns comme les miens et ses deux lulus tremblaient dans ses sanglots alors que sa petite robe rose kanbalese à longues manches était mal placée à force de se débattre pour rester collée contre moi.

« Tu m'aimes pas ! me cria-t-elle en pleurant. Tu veux pas de moi ! »

Ces mots me frappèrent à la poitrine. Où avait-elle apprise ces mots-là, en premier lieu ?

« C'est faux, ma belle, je t'aime toujours. Maman doit juste partir un petit temps.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi !

\- ... Plus tard quand tu seras plus vieille. Mais pas en ce moment, tu es encore jeune.

\- Je veux être avec toi, Maman ! continuait-elle de répliquer. Emmène-moi avec toi, emmène-moi avec toi, emmène-moi avec toi, emmène-moi avec toi ! »

Elle continua de pleurer et de crier à chaudes larmes. Elle tenait tellement à venir avec moi. J'avais deux choix : ne pas réagir à son cri de détresse, ou bien, céder. Finalement, je me baissai à son niveau et la prit par le visage en essayant d'essuyer ses petites joues rougit par les larmes.

« Me quitte pas... Maman... sanglota-t-elle.

\- Je vais revenir bientôt, mon poussin, avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai, tentai-je en souriant de la façon la plus rassurante que je pus. Je te rapporterai un souvenir de mon voyage. Tu aimes les surprises, pas vrai, trésor ?

\- ... M'oui... (elle fit la moue)

\- Tu vas garder Papa en attendant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ?

\- Papa a besoin d'une femme pour veiller sur lui. »

Tanda fit une expression inestimable et notre fille le regarda d'un drôle de regard. Je souris. Après maintes efforts pour essayer de la calmer et ne pas qu'elle me suive, je pus enfin partir, _seule_ , à l'aventure. Retrouver mon ancien mode de vie, même si c'était limité niveau temps.

* * *

Ça faisait deux semaines que j'étais partie, comme quand j'en avais l'habitude avant l'arrivée de mon enfant. Sans vouloir paraître méchante, pour en avoir fait l'expérience de ne pas avoir ma fille dans les jambes, ça me manque pas vraiment – qu'elle ne soit pas là avec moi dans mes aventures. Mais j'adore ma fille. Je suis bien heureuse qu'elle soit là dans ma vie. Quand elle n'est pas présente, je peux faire plus de trucs, j'ai plus de liberté sans avoir constamment à tourner la tête par-ci par-là, je suis moins épuisée aussi. Du sens que je dois recharger mes batteries de temps en temps avant de devenir aussi épuisée que ça.

Entre temps, durant mon voyage, j'ai sauvé deux gamins de la rue des mains des esclavagistes. J'ai mis au sol les cinq hommes sans même sortir ma lance. J'avais sauvé un garçon et une fille. Ils s'appelaient Tohya et Saya. Tohya avait treize ans et Saya, dix ans je dirais. Je leur ai payé des médicaments pour se soigner et les ai ainsi aidé à trouver un logis à faible coût, un abri de fortune pour qu'ils puissent avoir leur chez soi. Nous sommes devenus de très bons amis.

Je dormis quelques fois dans les bois, dehors à la belle étoile, et quand je le désirai, je me payais une auberge. Mais quelque chose était _différent_. Pas le confort ni le fait d'être seule. À chaque soir, j'osai demander aux servantes de l'auberge si elles avaient un autre oreiller, un peu plus grand. La demande reçue, je le posai proche de moi, sous les couvertures avant de m'endormir en le serrant contre mon corps. Je ne reconnaissais pas cette dépendance. En fait, je ne me reconnaissais pas moi-même.

Au milieu de la nuit qui allait entamer ma troisième semaine de vacances en solitaire, j'ouvris les yeux. Je me retournai de tous les bords et tous les côtés. Ma fille hantait constamment mon esprit. Son sourire, sa joie, son rire, sa voix, la chaleur de son corps... Je me redressai dans mon lit, en proie à des palpitations, des tremblements provenant de mes jambes et mes bras et je devais prendre de grandes respirations pour me calmer. Limite si je n'avais pas peur de perdre connaissance. Mes mains étaient engourdies et j'étais étourdie. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce genre de malaise. J'observai la lune via la fenêtre ouverte et je me levai. Je respirai encore fortement pour calmer le battement de mon cœur. Je pliai bagages, pris ma lance, payai et parti au pas de course. _Désolée, Jiguro... je continuerai de répondre à ta promesse des huit vies... mais pour le moment... j'ai quelque chose de plus important._

Je courus si vite, si longtemps que mes poumons me faisaient mal. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues librement et je ne savais même pas si c'était le vent contre mes yeux qui s'asséchaient ou si c'était la simple pensée de penser à ma _famille_ qui me rendait dans cet état.

« _Tu m'aimes pas ! Tu veux pas de moi !_ »

Ces mots résonnent encore dans mon esprit. Elle est encore très jeune... mais de croire qu'elle puisse penser ça de moi ? _C'est faux, mon trésor, et tu le sais. Maman va toujours t'aimer quoiqu'il advienne et au contraire, je veux de toi, beaucoup plus que je n'ose l'imaginer._

* * *

 **Tanda's P.O.V**

Je n'arrivai pas à calmer les crises de larmes de ma fille depuis le départ de sa mère. Au moins une fois, minimum, par semaine, Alika me faisait une crise de larmes hebdomadaires, me réclamant sa Maman. Elle refusait d'être dans mes bras pour que je la console. Alors je ne pouvais qu'attendre qu'elle se calme et qu'elle s'endorme, à bout de force. Et je la regardai dormir : un vrai portrait craché de sa mère à cet âge-là. Et juste alors, je la prenais dans mes bras et la couchai dans son lit, au second étage en replaçant la couverture jusqu'à son menton pour la regarder, pendant une éternité, dormir.

Le jour, elle s'amusait à jouer avec un petit bâton de bambou pour imiter sa maman. Elle me fit encore rire alors qu'elle le bougeait de tous les sens et de tous les côtés. Jusqu'à ce que le bâton lui frappe l'arrière de la tête par accident. Je ris, accoté sur le bord de la porte, alors que j'entendis le « toc » du coup derrière sa tête.

« Aïe ! »

Elle tapa le bâton de bambou comme pour le chicaner et le jeta dans l'herbe en venant vers moi, frue. Les enfants vous apportent une joie tellement intense, une joie indescriptible. Les moindres gaffes qu'ils commettent embellissent vos journées tellement c'est comique. Chaque moment où je la vois, chaque fois où elle dit « Papa » ou qu'elle sourit... c'est une histoire en soit. Chaque petit moment passé avec elle pourrait remplir des pages d'émotions. C'est l'amour inconditionnel qu'un enfant donne et offre à son père... un amour pur. Quelque chose que l'on ne retrouvera jamais dans un couple.

Cette nuit-là, Alika piqua de nouveau sa crise hebdomadaire à vouloir voir sa Maman. Comme à l'habitude, je la laissai se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande de son gré, en pleurant plus calmement de lui donner un câlin avant de la prendre dans mes bras et la border dans son lit. Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, je ne retrouvai plus le sommeil. Alors je m'occupais l'esprit en écrasant des herbes médicinales pour des commandes. Le plafond grinça : ma fille se levait elle aussi. Elle descendit les escaliers avec sa couverture épaisse enroulée autour du corps et me rejoignit, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs en désordre.

« Papa... tu dors pas ?

\- Non, souris-je, j'ai un peu d'insomnie.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? me questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle s'assit à mes côtés en posant sa tête sur mes cuisses.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas te rendormir durant la nuit, l'aidai-je en jouant dans ses cheveux. Ou bien que tu ne peux t'endormir le soir et tu passes la nuit à te retourner dans tous les sens et tous les côtés dans ton lit.

\- Ah... »

Il y eut un court silence. La chaleur du corps de ma fille contre moi me rendait en sécurité. Je me sentais être son protecteur, je me sentais important aux yeux de quelqu'un.

« Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que Maman pense à moi en ce moment ?

\- Mais oui, toujours, ma jolie. »

Elle soupira et ne dit rien de plus avant de redresser à nouveau la tête.

« Papa ?

\- Oui, trésor ?

\- Si je pense très fort à Maman, est-ce qu'elle va arriver et apparaitre ici ? »

Sa question, enfantine et magique à la fois, me fit sourire. Si seulement c'était aussi facile et aussi simple avec Balsa qui vagabondait comme grand-mère Torogai-Shi... Mais ne voulant pas à avoir à gérer une nouvelle crise de larmes, surtout en plein milieu de la nuit, j'entrai dans son jeu.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on essaie ?

\- Tu connais une formule magique pour ça, Papa ? T'es magicien Yakue pourtant.

\- Peut-être ! ris-je. Il faut que tu répètes après moi : " _Ma Maman c'est la plus belle._ "

\- Ma Maman c'est la plus belle...

\- " _La plus forte et la meilleure. Je l'aime inconditionnellement et je la chérirais à chaque fois que je le peux._ "

\- La plus forte et la meilleure. Je l'aime inconditionnellement et je la chérirais à chaque fois que je le peux, répéta-t-elle.

\- " _Je lui dois respect car elle m'a donné la vie que j'ai en ce moment. Maman, je t'aime. Maman, tu es mon cœur. Maman, à l'infinie je t'aimerai à jamais._ "

\- Je lui dois respect car elle m'a donné la vie que j'ai en ce moment. Maman, je t'aime. Maman, tu es mon cœur. Maman, à l'infinie je t'aimerai à jamais... et je dois le répéter combien de fois ?

\- Le nombre de fois égal à ton âge. Si tu as quatre ans, tu dois le dire quatre fois. Si tu as dix ans, tu dois le dire dix fois. »

Elle répéta l'incantation quatre fois. Ce charme totalement improvisé et inventé de toute part n'allait certainement pas fonctionner, mais si oui...

« Quatre fois ! s'exclama-t-elle. Maman devrait apparaître ! »

Je voudrais tellement y croire. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle va m'en vouloir de lui raconter des mensonges et ne me croira plus. J'aimais sa mère, j'aimais Balsa. J'ai souvent entendu parler des hommes qui ne voulaient plus dormir aux côtés de leurs femmes – après qu'elles aient donné naissance – pour leur corps qui était différent avant l'arrivée de leurs enfants. Mais je m'en fichai que Balsa n'ait plus le même corps, qu'elle conserve encore des traces de sa grossesse malgré ses entrainements. Je l'aimais pour ce qu'elle était réellement à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Balsa's P.O.V**

J'entrai à la _maison_. Je fus surprise de voir le feu allumé et j'entendis une voix qui me fit fondre instantanément, remplissant ma poitrine d'une chaleur bienfaisante.

« Le charme ! Le charme a fonctionné ! s'égaya notre fille. Maman est là !

\- Balsa... balbultia Tanda. »

Alika me tomba dans les bras en lâchant sa couverture et en pleurant sa joie. Mais quel charme ?

« Maman !

\- Jamais je n'ai eu aussi tort dans toute ma vie, déclarai-je. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'a autant manqué dans ma vie... la prochaine fois, Alika, tu viens avec moi !

\- Oui ! On ira à Kanbal ! On traversera les montagnes de brumes bleues de l'Aogiri ! »

Je me redressai, notre fille dans les bras et regardai son père.

« J'aime ma vie présentement, et je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde, confessai-je. Je peux me poser, tant que je peux toujours voyager de temps en temps. Notre fille est devenue toute ma vie... et l'essence même de mon existence. Toi, Tanda... tu es surtout l'oiseau qui me guide sur le chemin de la vie.

\- Où as-tu appris tous ces mots ? Ces tournures de phrases ? »

Il avait raison. D'où sortais-je ces mots ? Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je ne répondis pas. Mon instinct maternel dictait fort probablement mes paroles et mes gestes.

« On ne devrait jamais avoir à choisir entre le travail et la famille, répondis-je. Demain, partons en voyage. Ensemble. _En famille._

\- Oui ! s'égaya notre fille.

\- Parfois, quand les enfants étaient petits, je me disais que je pourrais mourir subitement, au combat ou ailleurs, mais à la simple idée de les laisser seuls, sans moi... »

Tanda me regarda, sans mot, probablement touché. Puis, je regardai ma fille, son regard étincelant, la joie qu'elle radiait en me regardant comme si j'étais la chose la plus merveilleuse à ses yeux.

« Maman ! Tu parles combien de langues ?

\- Hum... quatre à ma connaissance, dont deux principales que je parle très bien.

\- C'est quoi tes principales ?

\- Yogoese, et Kanbalese. Ensuite, s'ajoute la langue de Rota et de Sangal, mais un peu moins douée. Pourquoi ?

\- Apprends-moi à parler Kanbalese ! me supplia notre fille. S'il te plait ! »

Je souris.

« Bien sûr, il va falloir que je fouille un peu dans ma mémoire, mais je peux bien t'apprendre le dialecte Kanbalese.

\- Youpiii !

\- Pour l'instant, tu devrais dormir.

\- Nan.

\- C'est important le sommeil, surtout à ton âge.

\- C'est pas drôle de dormir... »

Je ris face à sa moue mignonne à croquer. Sa voix me faisait toujours fondre. J'étais toujours une lancière, mais avec des plus et des moins. J'étais moins égoïste, moins taciturne et moins sévère. Mais j'étais devenue beaucoup plus ouverte, plus maternelle, plus émotionnelle et sentimentale. On nous dit souvent qu'un enfant change la vie des parents, autant pour la mère que pour le père. C'est vrai, je le confirme. J'aime mon enfant plus que tout. Avant, je vivais simplement pour moi. Voyez-vous, ce n'est pas tant que je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant pour vivre sans mon enfant, mais plutôt de voir à quel point je suis chanceuse et gâtée par la vie.

Au creux de mon cou, dans la chaleur de mes bras, Alika s'endormit, finalement, paisiblement. J'allai donc la coucher, et la berçant, je lui chantai ce beau poème d'origine Kanbalese que mon père et ma mère m'avaient chantonné en étant encore une enfant :

« _Je t'aimerai toujours,_

 _La nuit comme le jour,_

 _Et tant que je vivrai,_

 _Tu seras mon bébé »_

 _ **Fin~**_


End file.
